


【貂丸】勾引

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【貂丸】勾引

又是这样。  
中本悠太翻了个身，伸直了手臂横跨到床的另一边，空的。  
睁着眼看着天花板发了会呆，中本悠太挠挠头，还是坐起身。  
内裤呢？中本悠太左右看看，和衣服一起在旁边的椅子上放着。用脚尖挑起内裤，再拿到手上，揉揉刚刚用了力发酸的腰，穿好。天气还热，中本悠太把短裤套上，上衣就搭在椅子上，进了卫生间洗漱。  
中本悠太一边刷着牙，一边照着镜子观察自己脸上有没有冒出痘来。看着看着，他又被肩上胸前的几点痕迹吸引了注意力。他按着那几个牙印揉了揉，“嘶”了一声，又看看镜子，刚刚还帅气英俊的脸，就流露出纵欲过度的疲惫来。  
上厕所时他瞟了眼垃圾桶，还能看到昨晚刚刚用的那个安全套。蹲着蹲着，脑子里突然闪现的“脱肛”两个字差点把他吓得跳起来拿手机立刻和现在正在上班的金东英断绝屁眼关系，在起身的一刻他又止住了冲动，安慰自己别想太多。  
摸着咕咕叫的肚子晃到了厨房，桌子上果然摆着用盖子盖好的简单早餐，还是老样子微波炉热上一会，时间正好够他拿出奶粉给自己冲杯牛奶。  
椅子上放了块垫子，中本悠太撅着屁股放慢了动作坐下。之前他还觉得金东英是小题大做，后来不得不承认，是他把自己想得太理想了。同居后有几次金东英捂着肚子叹气说自己迟早要肾亏，中本悠太笑嘻嘻地踹他一脚，又搂着他的肩，说你肾亏，那我可只能去找别人了。金东英翻了个白眼，你也不怕死在床上。说归说，晚上中本悠太拽着金东英衣领躺到床上的时候，那双总是握着他腰侧的手顺着他的脊椎抚摸着，很快就把他身上的衣服脱了个干净。  
吃完基本是午餐的餐前甜点的早餐，中本悠太把盘子和杯子洗了，打了个呵欠，抱着笔记本坐到沙发上，又伸手从桌子上摸到一副眼镜戴上，开始写昨天没做完的稿子。  
敲着敲着就快一点了，中本悠太一看时间，赶紧跳下沙发，到厨房扫视一圈，拆了包拉面，倒水放进锅里煮，快煮好时附带的调味料也一股脑地倒进去，盖上锅盖。放在一边的手机响了一声，中本悠太拿起来划开了信息。  
吃了没？  
中本悠太心虚地看看锅，吃了。  
晚上吃什么？  
中本悠太揭了锅盖看了眼，把火关了，筷子夹在手里，拉下手机的通知栏看了眼，星期五。  
出去吃吧。  
手机陆续收到几个餐厅的简介，中本悠太盛着面，空出手来选了一个发了回去。  
下班回来接你。  
中本悠太俯下身，就着碗边吸溜了一口面，咂咂嘴，调料放多了。

冰箱里拿出来的雪碧变成常温的糖水时，中本悠太也把稿子写得差不多了。合上电脑伸了个懒腰，估摸着快到金东英下班的时间，起身去房间里找衣服穿。  
在衣架堆里翻出一件T恤和一条牛仔裤，中本悠太站到镜子前比划了两下，换掉了身上的居家大短裤。看了看自己的耳饰，挑了个戴上。  
中本悠太做完准备，就窝回沙发里，刷着今天发生的大大小小的新闻。手机上方跳出来金东英的消息。  
“我到楼下了，下来吧。”  
中本悠太又起身四处检查了一下门窗电器，想想又回了卧室，抽了个安全套丢在客厅桌子上，才蹬了双鞋下楼。  
走到楼下，看到金东英站在副驾驶旁，见他走近了伸手把车钥匙递给他，“你来开吧，我睡会。”  
中本悠太勾走了钥匙，坐进车里发动了车，“中午没睡？”  
“没睡，开会去了。”金东英抽出安全带系上，“你穿了我的裤子？”  
中本悠太低头看了一眼，“难怪，我说有点长。”  
金东英伸出手臂假装揽过中本悠太的肩，“留着你男朋友我的气息。”  
中本悠太假意呕了一声，“要不我现在脱下来还你？”  
“不了吧，等下保安以为你对我耍流氓呢。”  
中本悠太斜他一眼，腾出手来回抚摸着金东英的大腿，指尖在大腿内侧画了个圈，在感觉到金东英细微的战栗时，狠狠掐了一下。  
金东英疼得惨叫出声，想起车窗没关，硬生生憋了回去。  
中本悠太扬着嘴角，踩下了油门。

车子在路上绕了两圈才找到了那家店，人倒是不多，也很安静。中本悠太停了车，看着旁边还在闭目养神的金东英，小心翼翼地解开安全带，俯身靠了过去。  
就在嘴唇快挨上的时候，金东英睁开了眼。对男朋友总是散发着发情气息的恶作剧习以为常，向后仰起脖子一手开了车门一闪身躲了出去，“先吃饭。”  
中本悠太面带不快地坐回去，拔了钥匙下车。  
回家再说。  
点完餐等着上菜，中本悠太瞥见不远处一对情侣搂抱在一起，旁若无人地卿卿我我，嘴里“啧”了两声，摇摇头。  
“干嘛？”金东英盯着手机屏幕，眼睛睁大时显得圆圆的。  
中本悠太又起了兴致，往前倾倾身子，看着金东英。  
金东英察觉到对面的视线，放下了手机，“我脸上有东西吗？”  
“没什么，”中本悠太抬抬下巴，“那边小情侣在调情，看来看去的，那我只能看你了。”  
金东英摆了个姿势，“是不是我挺帅的？”  
“帅。”中本悠太还要说什么，被端来餐点的服务员打断了。服务员走远后，又看着金东英的眼睛，勾着嘴角压低声音说，“操我的时候更帅。”  
金东英咳了两声，手伸下去，把企图爬上他的大腿的脚拨开，调整了一下坐姿，夹紧了腿。

吃饭的时候中本悠太喝了点酒，身上有股酒味，神志倒是清醒的，开了车门自己往后座上一躺，懒洋洋地挥挥手让金东英开车去。  
金东英从中本悠太裤子口袋里摸出车钥匙，又把搁在外面晃着的两条腿推进去，关上车门。  
开回家的路上，中本悠太显得格外安分，话也不说，像是在后座上睡着了。直到金东英停好车打开车门，俯下身去把人半拉半抱着起身时，中本悠太突然一把抱住他，脚下转了半圈反而把金东英压在车门上，双手捧着他的脸就吻上去。  
反正四下无人，仗着天黑，金东英搂着中本悠太的腰回应他，甚至和他争抢起来，呼吸发着烫，互相摩擦着的地方也逐渐变得不妙。  
“进去……”中本悠太想去拉开车门，被金东英拦下来。  
“回家做，车上不舒服。”金东英对于上次中本悠太连哄带骗硬是把他在车里上了的事还心有余悸，车里被两个人的汗水精液搞得一塌糊涂不说，头上和膝盖磕到的包过了两天还在隐隐作痛。他决定再也不同意中本悠太的各种突如其来的想法了，尤其是车震。  
中本悠太低着头，脸埋在金东英肩头，抱着他一言不发。  
这种看不出是在委屈地反对还是生气不说话的恋人最不好办了。金东英心里长叹一声，燥热的身体还相贴着，还硬着的裆顶着彼此的大腿，刚刚热烈的拥吻后两个人都喘着气，连胸膛里心脏跳动的砰砰声都能感觉得到。  
中本悠太沉得住气，金东英心软了。他侧过头去，嘴唇贴着中本悠太的耳朵，“回家吧，我背你回去。”  
埋在他怀里的脑袋点了点，圈在腰上的手臂慢慢松开来。中本悠太脱离了金东英的支撑，摇摇晃晃的差点绊了脚一屁股坐到地上，金东英连忙拽住他，拉着中本悠太的手臂圈着自己的脖子，手伸到后面托着屁股，一用力把人背了起来。担心中本悠太在背上睡着了掉下来，金东英晃了晃他，“悠太，别睡，醒醒。”  
背上过了一会才回道，“没睡，就是头有点晕。”说完搂着金东英脖子的手臂又紧了点，“背到楼下吧。”  
虽然比中本悠太稍高了点，但背着和自己实际体格相差不大的成年男子还是很累人，看着差不多到了楼下，中本悠太拍拍金东英的肩膀，跳了下来，搭上他的肩。金东英顺势搂过中本悠太的腰，搀着他往上走。

一关上门，中本悠太就被金东英一转身贴着门紧紧压着，嘴唇被人又舔又咬，膝盖发软，迎合着越来越深入的吻，头不自觉地抬了起来。中本悠太抬起手臂圈着金东英的肩，舌头更加热切地挑逗着对方，感觉到金东英的手在背上抚摸，身体随着动作一节节发麻，又往金东英怀里靠得更近。  
当金东英的手拉着他的裤子往下拽的时候，中本悠太突然想起来出门前丢在桌上的安全套。他往前走了几步，引导着金东英往沙发的方向走，小腿撞上沙发的边缘时，自然地向后倒了下去。金东英坐在沙发边，把中本悠太的裤子和内裤都给脱了，拿起桌子上的安全套塞进中本悠太手里，俯下身亲着他，“你做的准备？”  
中本悠太光着两条腿，张开来把金东英夹在中间，勾着他的腰，脚后跟轻轻蹭着，“躺下来，快点。”  
金东英听话地起身，和中本悠太掉了个位。中本悠太把金东英的裤子往下扒了点，露出半硬的东西。他把安全套咬在嘴里，膝盖跪在金东英腰的两侧，挺起了身，手上沾了润滑剂，往后面慢慢按着，再探了进去，一点点扩张着。手指不经意蹭到敏感点，惹得他浑身一抖，喘息着再次深入。等到手上沾满了湿滑的润滑剂，中本悠太撕了包装，用手握着金东英撸了两下，抓着套了上去，不等金东英反应，手也不放，抬起腰对准了位置，一点点地往下坐，全都插进去后，又深深地吐了口气。随后双手撑着金东英头两边，缓缓地抬起腰，让金东英慢慢退出去，又在最后关头往回坐，享受着后面被干的酸麻发胀的感觉。快感逐渐累积，中本悠太的速度也越来越快，金东英甚至已经坐了起来，双手掐着中本悠太的腰，配合着他的动作往上顶胯，一下一下，都被紧紧缠住。偶尔顶到要害处，中本悠太双手紧紧抓着金东英的肩叫出声来，粘腻着要金东英再多顶顶那个地方。  
金东英射了的时候，中本悠太正搂着他在接吻。感觉到体内的变化，中本悠太松了手往后躺下去，抬起腰让金东英抽出来。流出来的润滑液蹭到了沙发上，金东英顺手把上衣脱了，垫在中本悠太屁股下面，伸手握着中本悠太还没射的地方撸动了几下，俯下身含进嘴里，一只手推着中本悠太的膝弯把他的一条腿抬高，另一只手沾了润滑剂，伸进后面按揉着。  
刚刚没得到满足的快感又慢慢升起来，中本悠太的手插进金东英发间，气息逐渐变得粗重，摆动着腰方便金东英的姿势。手指在身体里仔细探索着，找到让他不自觉发抖的地方后放轻了动作在周围撩拨着。中本悠太难耐地哼哼出声，抬着腰要金东英快点。延迟的高潮来临后，中本悠太躺在沙发上喘着气，性事带来的兴奋渐渐消失后有些犯困。  
金东英搂着他的背把他捞了起来，哄着他先去洗个澡再睡觉。中本悠太摸了摸屁股里一片湿答答，勉强起了身把上衣脱了，光着身子晃着进了卫生间。中本悠太再次光着身子走出来时，金东英已经把两人的衣服丢进了洗衣机，看到中本悠太后把手里擦干的毛巾递给他，拿着换洗衣服进去洗澡。

金东英打开房门的时候，看到中本悠太身上裹着被子在玩手机，露出来的上半身依然什么也没穿。金东英把手里的衣服放到椅子上，掀开被子躺进去，不出所料，中本悠太被子下面也什么都没穿着。金东英伸手抱着中本悠太，视线落在手机屏幕，嘴却亲着他的耳朵，“没穿衣服？”  
中本悠太松了手，把手机丢到床头柜上，回身摸着金东英的腰背，“等你呢。”  
不需要更多交流，中本悠太张开嘴让金东英的舌头探进来，眯着眼看着压在身上的人，手贴着金东英的腰一寸寸抚摸着，双腿交缠着，胡乱蹭着。  
调动情绪的一吻后，金东英抬起身，拉开床头柜子摸索着找安全套，猝不及防被中本悠太抱着压下去，喉结被舔咬着，喉管暴露在牙齿下的轻微恐惧带来的是更高程度的兴奋，金东英捞出安全套丢到床上，用手抬高中本悠太的下巴，用力吸吮着中本悠太的嘴唇，直到它肉眼可见的发红发肿，连舌头也不放过，强硬地把人紧紧压在床上，腾出手抓着中本悠太拍打着他的手，顺势压在头顶。中本悠太蹬腿扭腰地假意反抗金东英，但金东英的手一摸上他的脊背时，立刻就安静下来，蜷起脚趾，手臂紧紧抱着金东英。  
金东英放过了他的嘴唇后，就往脸上脖子上亲，亲到胸前时还故意用力咬了两下，疼得中本悠太倒了一口气，推了金东英一把。  
这一推也没用多少力，金东英却起了身下床，中本悠太躺在床上，身上的热源一离开，像是被当头泼了盆冷水，莫名其妙地看着金东英。  
过了一小会，金东英拿着枕头过来，抬起中本悠太的腰塞在下面。中本悠太会意地屈起腿，朝着金东英打开。金东英抬起腿跪在中本悠太两腿间，看着中本悠太的脸，手下摸着中本悠太的大腿，拿起那枚安全套撕开套上，手指沾了些润滑稍稍做了开拓，就缓缓插了进去。中本悠太伸手要去拉金东英握着他大腿的手，金东英抬手别开他，又俯下身，把中本悠太的双手反压在两侧，十指扣进去。  
中本悠太看着金东英认真凝视着他的双眼，笑了起来。  
“真帅。”  
金东英的吻落在额头，眼睛，鼻子，最后被中本悠太的嘴唇接住。下身慢慢抽动着，中本悠太的手张开又立刻用力地握着金东英，勾着金东英的腰的腿随着顶弄摇晃着。他感受着金东英发烫的呼吸，抬了抬腰，好让金东英顶得更深。  
一阵顶撞后，中本悠太射了，因为快感的到来而放松了身体瘫在床上，还在颤栗的腰被金东英掐着抬高了点，高潮的余韵加上依然被刺激的敏感点，中本悠太被快感逼得眼里发热，两滴眼泪顺着眼角流了下来。  
金东英清理床上的狼藉时，中本悠太拉住他，指着自己的脸，“你把我操哭了。”又眨眨眼，一滴眼泪勉勉强强地流了出来。  
金东英思考了一会，低下头亲了下他有点红肿的嘴唇。  
“哥真漂亮。”  
—FIN—


End file.
